


Only Death

by sillyboyblue



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mad Max 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9494849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyboyblue/pseuds/sillyboyblue
Summary: They swore to each other that only death could do them part.





	

He was dying.

The young man was sprawled over the desert ground like a broken doll. His long blond hair was sticking to his face like the sand thanks to his excessive sweating. There was not a drop of water left in his aching body. The sun burned his skin as if it were on fire.

He got lost after his camp was attacked. He had never seen the men who slaughtered his family and hoped he never would again. His parents' blood stained his torn clothes.

He had run so fast and for so long to save his life from those warriors. His death would have been quicker if he had stayed.

His mind had to be playing tricks on him because he heard the engine of a motorbike. Who would wander so far into the desert ? He knew exactly who.

The noise stopped and the sound of footsteps replaced it. The teenager closed his eyes and stopped breathing. Maybe if he played dead...

The barbarian's broad figure cast a shadow over the body lying in the sand. From the young man's point of view, he was a giant.

He prepared himself to be finished off, but the warrior just stared at him in silence. Finally, the teenager gasped for air and opened his eyes to look at the stranger. The first thing he noticed was his blood-red mohawk. The giant knelt by the kid's side, slid his arms under his neck and knees, and picked him up. He held him close in his arms like mother with a baby. He set him on his motorbike and sat in front of him. The teenager held onto the stranger as he drove through the desert, as fast as a bullet.

Nothing mattered anymore. He was saved.

 

(years later)

 

Wez was by his side as soon as his body fell. The red-haired giant gathered him in his arms like a sick child. The warrior was devastated. His Golden Youth was dead.

It was the name that his friends gave to the young man when they grew tired of calling him Wez's pet. The nickname came from the kid's golden hair, but also from his youth. He was the youngest of them all and Wez was the figure of a mentor to him. They were always seen together, and the truth was that even when they could not be seen they were never far from each other.

Only death could do them part, and it had.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my buddy Berilac since Mad Max 2 is one of his favorite movies.


End file.
